The Assignment
by Emma Ro
Summary: He was just an assignment. That's what I kept telling myself anyway... O/S


Thanks for sticking with me through this long break. Here is one of eight one-shots that I wrote; these will be the last of my writing except for my collab with Frankielynn (which is still in the works and will take awhile to get out).

Thank you to the wonderful twilightladies1 and coloradoperson, who preread this for me, and the amazing idealskeptic, who beta'd.

* * *

He was a job. That's it.

At least that's what I kept telling myself.

It started out six months ago when I was assigned to Edward Cullen. I was to watch him, to learn his patterns, his schedule, everything about him.

I procured a job at his business, working as a secretary at his front office. He didn't notice me right away, and I tried to be unnoticeable; just the mousy little girl who answered phones. That didn't last long. I needed to find a way to be closer to him, for both my job and myself.

He was like a magnet for me. I couldn't _not_ be around him. He drew me in unintentionally.

I started dressing nicer, wearing make-up, stupidly wishing he would notice me. I knew this would get me in trouble with my real employer but I needed to know him for me.

The day he noticed me will forever be etched into my brain. I had worn a blue dress that was sexy but modest enough for work. He walked in to the office, eyes concentrated on his phone. I craved his attention and ridiculously sought it.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

His head shot up for a moment as he replied with his standard mumble of good morning. I expected him to continue walking to his office but his head whipped back to me.

That was the start. Every morning after, he stopped to speak with me. It took another couple of weeks before he started taking me to lunch, and from there it became dinner and more. The longer I stayed with him, the harder it became to report back to my employers. I wanted out. I wanted to be with him.

But I was in too deep.

When I got the order to kill him, I cried. I spent days upon days going back and forth between ideas. I could tell him the truth, hoping he would forgive me and we could run away together. Or I could convince him to leave and I would face the consequences from my employers. I knew he would never do that though. He would not run. He had a business to take care of, a family that he loved.

My other option was to refuse my employers and pray that they would not go after him again. That was unlikely. They wanted him dead now, and that wouldn't change if I refused; they would just find someone else to do it.

I decided to tell him the truth. It was really my only option. I would tell him I was sent to follow him, dispatched to kill him, but I fell in love instead.

So there I was, faced off with my employers to my left, the cops on my right, and Edward behind me. I held my guns up, one pointed in each direction. I had no intention of shooting at the cops but it was the only thing keeping them from shooting me, for the moment. My two bosses on the other hand, were a completely different story. I was going to take them down, even knowing I would not survive. It was them or me. As long as Edward was safe still, I would happily sacrifice myself.

"Bella, don't do this. Just put the guns down and the cops will take care of them." Edward begged.

"You don't understand, Edward. They won't stop. I have to stop them so they can't give the order to someone else. I have to protect you."

"Bella, I need you. I need you to stay with me. If you kill them, you're going to go to jail. If you die, you will kill my heart with you."

I whimpered at his words but I knew that I had to stick to my plan. Edward would be alive. He could find love again. I would watch over him if I could. I would keep him safe, somehow.

Sending a prayer up to any deity that would listen, I whispered my love to Edward before turning both guns on Aro and Caius. Shots rang out, one from each of my guns, bullets hitting home in my bosses' heads. Sharp pains ripped through my torso, I knew the pain hadn't been caused by the guns now lying on the cement floor with their lifeless masters, the pains had started on my side.

I heard the yelling start. I felt the guns falling from my hands. I saw, more than felt, the ground below come closer.

Edward caught me.

"Bella, stay with me. Please, baby. You have to stay with me." I heard the sirens coming, saw the police running all around us, but the coldness seeped in. Edward was yelling but all my focus was on taking my last look of the God in front of me. He was perfect and he was mine, if only for a little while.

"Edward, thank you for loving me. And … thank you for believing me … when I said I … didn't want this." It was getting harder to talk, harder to breath. I watched the tears fall from his eyes and felt my own sliding down my cheeks. "I'm … ok … knowing that … you will … be safe now." I lifted my bloody hand, swiping it across his cheek, leaving blood and tears tracked across. I whispered with my last breath, "I love you."

Before my heart stopped, I heard his broken answer.

"I love you, too."


End file.
